run run bella
by shutupandreview11
Summary: Bella is a v-chi a vampire child and leaves to find her mate. what happens when her parents find her with the Cullen's? what will Edward do? What is bella's past got to do with anything? And somebody tell me why does bella like tacos so much? find out inside
1. wow what?

**set in new moon. review if you want me to continue this story.**

_**I do not in any way, shape, or form own the twilight searys**_

'' Hey Bella" I heard the demon pixy say. '' Get away from me Alice!" I said not bothering to stop walking. ''Hey I just want to be your friend" she told me still following me. ''You lost that right when you left" You are probably thinking what, isn't she your best friend? She was, until her family left me like a piece of trash. '' Weren't you the one you said 'we don't want you anymore Bella but we have to stay because of appearances'".

_**need 5 reviews to continue and be nice this is me first story. **_


	2. run in at the movie theater

**sorry but with lack of reviews I am un motivated that's your fault. I will keep up with this story but other things happen so don't blame me. **

O.K. having the Cullen family behind you waiting in line for a movie is less than fun. Fine I'll tell the truth it sucks but it is worth it, it is wreck it ralph only the most awesome movie ever. " Isabella?" oh god no it can't be, " Shane! What a surprise to see you hear. Now if you mind I am going to see my movie now so bob ate the chicken" By now I am sure the Cullen's have no idea what is happening.

* * *

_(AFTER THE MOVIE, AT THE CULLEN'S HOUSE)_

"Bella, love who was that?" Edward was the first to speak after we went home. " That was my friend and fellow run-away Shane." I knew what was going through the family's minds "RUN AWAY!"

**sorry for the short chapter but I have writers block and I can't update till I am told or find out how to publish a new chapter on my other stories. Bye.**

** - A**


	3. i hate these too but read please

_**HEY SO I FOUND OUT HOW TO ADD NEW CHAPTERS AND INTEND TO POST MANNY MORE IN THE FUTURE I ALOS WANT TO ASK HOW DO YOU WANT THE CULLENS TO REACT? REVIEW BY 3/29/13 AND THE MAJORATY WILL GET THEIR WAY SO GET REVIEWING**_


	4. song for this story

a link for the song of the story is posted in my profile now under links at the bottom.

TACOS! C CHOCO BUNNIES :)


	5. BELLA IS HATED BY ALL OF THE CULLEN'S

_**I DO NOT OWN**__**Twilight**_

_Bella's point of view_

"Bella what do you mean by run away?" Dang why did they ask that question? why? " Um well when I was 11 I ran away after a fight with my parents and I set off," _to find my mate_ I mentally added? Suddenly the Cullen's looked disgusted and angry. " you selfish brat how could you hurt your parents like that? do you have any idea what you did?" they yelled in unison. then Alice stepped up and slapped me and said" we hate you go away." I ran from their house while she called after me ''we don't want you anymore Bella but we have to stay because of appearances'' I scram back " Good because this is the last time you all will ever see me alive at least"

_Cullen's point of view_

What have we done! we single handedly ruined our lives.


	6. some of bellas past is uncovered

**Here is the chapter **

Bella pov

Why? Why did this happen to me?! I realize that I kept a small secret from them but apparently wasn't that small to them. I thought they loved me as a family member? Thinking about this brings me back to a flashback of getting in to a fight with my parents, faking my death, and attending my funeral.

_Flashback_

_" I hate you! You never let me out so I can find my mate!" My parents were thick-headed because I had to yell to get my point across .I was beyond angry, this was the 3rd time this month we were arguing on this topic._

_" You know you are not allowed outside grounds of the castle. Why are you being so difficult? Your big sister Marcella wasn't nearly this difficult to raise. You are princess Isabella Sinclair a ruler of the vampire world, Princess don't act like this!" My father struck a chord, as much as I look up to her I hate being compared to her._

_"Well maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore. I want to be normal and go on adventures" When I said that my father paled more if possible._

_"You know what? I am out of here don't expect to see me anytime soon, alive that is." With that last statement I ran out of the front doors crying._

I started sobbing at the memory but they kept rolling in like waves.

_I was in my tree house, it was the farthest tree from the property. I was burning my apology letter to my parents, they didn't deserve it. Heck my ex-mom was watching while my ex-dad was yelling at my. What great parents they are, not. What I didn't notice was the fire getting out of control. Suddenly I felt a burst of power and I realized I could control fire. With quick thinking I made the flames go higher to the point that toast would be ashes in a second. I let the fire grow out of my control when I realized that if they thought I was dead, they wouldn't look for me. It was perfect._

I was kind of proud of that one.

_People were crying over my grave, my ex-parents, my big brother, my big sister, and worst of all was my identical twin sister was all alone bawling. I couldn't let that happen so I sent a thought her way explaining everything. And with that I slipped away to forks_


	7. Bella is found in forks with who?

**People I know you are mad but really you have to leave those kind of reviews?**

**Here is what I mean:**

**from Ellieac**

**This is ridiculous. I'm not even sure how I came across it but it  
makes  
absolutely no sense. How old are you? 8? If you want reviews, your  
stories  
need to have substance, and more words in the story than the authors notes.**

**and:**

**from Harre**

**Harre:Okay. I had originally thought you were a bad writer. Now I realize  
that  
you were just trolling. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if your name  
was jo  
bekke.**

If you want to have more fun trolling, then I suggest  
you just continue to  
post author notes on this story. Why not tell us why you  
love tacos so much?

Bananas.

Irises.

The  
end.

My story was not only better than yours, but longer too. :P

People I would like nicer reviews but some like my stories. Oh well I do not own twilight and here it is...

* * *

_Third person point of view:_

_In the Sinclair castle's thrown_ room

Things have been gloomy since princess Isabella died in the fire. The king and queen are never home, prince Evan never smiles, princess Marcella and Princess Annabella took off the day after the funeral. All in all the family is falling apart. Suddenly a messenger burst in and exclaimed " Princess Isabella is in forks alive. The whole family Bolted in the room then ran up and hugged him and got their coats.

_Meanwhile in__ forks_

Isabella's pov

One moment I was jumping off a cliff the next I was in my room explaining to my older sister Marcella why she could not kill Edward.

" I get that they did not break the law but why are you protecting him?" She still didn't get it.

" Because Marcy I love him and he is my mate." There I said it I love him.

Suddenly the door burst open to my room. Imagine my surprise when I saw who it was. It was...

**cliffhanger! who is it? I am changing Bella's twins name to Annabella. **


	8. sorry

I am so sry I am not updateinf but I am grounded so can you pleze wait? and whoever keeps calling me a troll, ur a troll. if you don't like don't read.


	9. NOT A CHAPTER

I need at least 8 reviews before I update again

For theas older Fanfic frantics have you seen my new story slap the lemony outtakes? ttyl

-A


End file.
